


Carrion

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, dark contemplation, thoughts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: While Sam sleeps, Ruby plays.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Carrion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmanfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/gifts).

> SPN Kink Bingo Square Fill: Somnophilia

He’s so broad and long, limbs like ship rope, strong, sculpted, and thick.

Ruby ghosts her fingertips a hair’s breadth above his sleeping form. He’s vulnerable to her like this – like her own personal sleeping beauty. As much as Ruby likes how rough and demanding, degrading, he is in bed with her, she likes this, too.

The rush of power from the knowledge that she could slice the golden, thoroughly male column of his throat open in one swift move has her leaking down her thighs.

Instead, she watches his smooth chest rise and fall with breath. Her touch hovers over the black ink that repulses her, and she slips a hand between her legs.

Sam dreams, his eyes REMing fast as Ruby works her slick clit slowly. Two fingers slip along the sides of the distended bundle of nerves in a vee and she leans in close to take a deep inhale of his scent.

Her eyes fall shut, and all she can see is Sam and her blood and his lips. She wants to taste him, and it makes the muscles of her cunt flutter as she pushes two fingers inside herself and curls them.

He tastes her all the time, though, and she lets him. She lets him do anything and everything he wants.

“If your brother only knew…” she whispers, thinking of the older hunter’s gruff voice and violent outburst. Ruby bets Dean would be a wild fucking ride, but she’s just fine with Sam for now.

She squeezes herself tight in her hand, rubs and grinds the heel of it over the swollen skin that hugs her clit and hisses. In seconds, she’s coming, pulsing around her fingers, dripping over her wrist.

Then she finally touches him, one flat palm on his sternum, dragging down as she settles between his legs. He stirs, as she grips his quickly hardening erection in one small hand and swallows him whole while she’s looking up under her lashes.

His fingers slide into her silken waves and he sighs. “Ruby.”


End file.
